Home modems, or other network devices, are sometimes used to provide network services to user devices. Typically, an auto-configuration server (ACS), such as an ACS in accordance with the TR-69 standard, may be used to test the home modems regarding network speed, network quality, and/or some other network performance indication. Performing the tests, via the ACS, may place significant load on the ACS and may reduce network performance.